deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
WinterStar
"You do not get it...I am not here to destroy you...I am here to restore peace to this land...Not help you, not destroy you...But first...FIRST, I will have to beat you to next week!" - WinterStar as he attacks Prince War-Gazer WinterStar is an Anti-Hero who is best friend and greatest rival of Solar Jewel Death Battle Ideas * WinterStar vs Dark Pit * WinterStar vs WindScar Possible Opponents Lambda-11 Peacock Dark Pit Backstory After Prince War-Gazer lost the battle for Equestia at the hands of Solar Jewel, he grew very aware that a full-out assault would never work with Solar Jewel around, and started a project on creating a pony with the ability to destroy Solar Ponies and other magic users that may pose a threat to his plan. This lead to the creation of WinterStar. The project was a success, and WinterStar was shown to be one of the deadliest weapons Equestria had to face yet. At first, he obeyed War-Gazers orders without thought, but started to doubt the situation. He eventually confronted the Mane 6 and Solar Jewel, who beat him in a close-call. After his defeat, he decided to follow Solar Jewel, which they eventually became best friends and greatest rivals. During War-Gazer's final assault, War-Gazer tried to trick WinterStar into joining back his side, but with the power of his friends, War-Gazer ultimately failed and was destroyed at the hands of his own creation. WinterStar currently resides in Canterlot, where he works to protect Equestria from all threats, and is the private guard of Celestia herself. Death Battle Info Age: Ageless. Height: 6'02 Weight: 200 lbs Race: Solar-Pegasus, Android. Personality WinterStar is very serious, but calm and collected. He always focuses on the task at hand, and HATES getting distracted. He does show a kind and sweet side on rare occasions, but that only ever shows with Solar Jewel. He also has an undying loyalty for those he trusts for, and will put his life on the line to protect those he trusts. He is also slightly shy. Gear/Equipment Solar-Zero Helmet: An indestructible helmet that allows WinterStar to use Solar-Absorption, and allows him to use astral-magic efficiently, despite being a Pegasus. It is more effective when fighting Solar-Powered enemies. Solar-Zero Armor: A special armor that is telepathically connected to his helmet. He can summon this armor, which attaches to his helmet and covers his body. This armor enhances solar-energy absorption, and it uses up solar energy to soften the blows he takes. If there is not enough Solar-Energy to sustain it, the armor vanishes and cannot be used until enough energy is obtained. Traits Superhuman Speed: WinterStar can run (or fly) at up to mach 3 speeds with ease. This can be doubled in very short bursts by using solar-energy. Solar-Energy: WinterStar can absorb energy from the sun or moon to power his abilities. He can use this energy in many ways, from powering attacks, to protecting himself. Inhuman Endurance: WinterStar is capable of tanking Astral-Destruction with ease. He is very sturdy. Flight. Skills Standard Magical attacks: Beams, telekinesis, ext Teleportation Ice-Manipulation: WinterStar can control and create ice with ease. This ice runs on solar-energy and can be empowered into magical ice, making it stronger. At full power, he can freeze all of Equestria with ease. Solar-Trapper: WinerStar fires a quick sphere of ice that entraps enemies. If it connects, it drains a small bit of their life-force and converts it into solar-energy for him to use. CryoStar-Dive: A grapple move that grabs an enemy and flips into the air while bursting with cold energy before dive-bombing down and freezing enemies for a short time. Frostbite: An attack where WinterStar dashes in and taps an opponent, causing instant frostbite. If powered with solar-energy, it is stronger and lasts for a longer time. Ice-Drive: An attack where WinterStar physically turns into magical ice and dashes into enemies many times, freezing them and cutting them. This attack can cut through strong metals, and keeps on going until he is completely out of Solar-Energy. World-Setter: His ace attack. He flies very high into the air then dives down and slams the ground with his hood, causing an icy explosion capable of destroying up to 3 large mountains. This consumed ALL of his solar-energy, and he must recharge before he can absorb energy again. Lunar-Aura: An Astral-Spell that acts as a healing-factor as long as its active. It consumes solar-energy at a consistent rate, and can be turned on or off. Lunar-Drain: A counter where he traps the opponent in a magic field and drains a portion of their life and converts it to solar-energy. If it misses or fails, it consumes solar-energy he has. Lunar-Cloaking: He can turn invisible. This consumes Solar-Energy a a fast-pace, and can only sustain itself for around 45 seconds. Feats Can go toe-to-toe with the Mane 6 and Solar Jewel. Once froze ALL of Equestria with World-Setter. Has defeated Solar Jewel. Survived hits from a powered Prince War-Gazer. Drawed against Princess Celestia and Luna Flaws Plays fairly, and never does cheap-shots or dirty-play/ Heavily reliant on magic to do damage. If his helmet is somehow removed, he loses access to his magical abilities. Will spare enemies if he feels they were not at their best, or that they can get better. Weak in physical strength. Relies on a large amount of Solar-Energy to do big damage. Mary Sue Test 31 Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Original Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Cyborg Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Male Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants created by Science